If you want to say something, say it clearly!
by poakkis
Summary: Jeez, how am I supposed to understand him if he doesn't tell me anything!" Ahh, yet another OkiKagu fic to please the fans. R&R, please!


_**I HAVE RETURNED! :dramatic music: AND I HAVE BROUGHT A NEW OKIKAGU FIC FOR THE READERS!**_

_**...did I overdo it a little?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**If you want to say something, say it clearly!**

"_What the Hell?" _Kagura thought as she sank deeper into the cold water. _"Why can't I move my body? Why aren't my freaking legs listening to me?!" _Her head hurt and she was tired. Everything was turning black and she closed her eyes.

Kagura felt someone grab her wrist and forced her eyes open. All she could make out was a dark figure before she passed out. _"Help me, Gin-chan..."_

"Oi, wake up China!" someone called lazily and kept slapping her face. "Don't make me use CPR on you!"

Kagura's eyes slowly opened and she weakly glared at the wet, young man above her. "Don't you dare, sadistic bastard" she threatened and coughed.

Sougo smirked and Kagura couldn't help but stare at him. _"Actually, he looks pretty hot with his clothes and hair dripping wet...oh god, that bastard really DID hit my head hard before throwing me into the river!"_

The two had been, surprisingly, having yet another fight to the death. Sougo had landed a hit on her head and successfully thrown her into the water. But if it was supposed to be a fight to the death, then why had he bothered saving her?

"Geez, China, when did you become this weak?" Sougo taunted. "Last week you were more of a challenge, did you forget how to fight?"

Kagura glared at him. "Last week there weren't puppies in the way. It's different if you protect something while fighting, but it's not like you'd know a shit about that. You would've killed that cute puppy earlier, too, if I had dodged!"

"_Why does he have to be such a jackass all the time!?" _Kagura glared more fiercely into his red eyes. Along the three years she had known the young captain Kagura had, against her better knowledge, developed a crush on him. But due to her own pride and his nasty attitude she never admitted it and held it in.

"I know" he dead-panned.

"Huh?" she asked. She had zoned out and had no idea what he was talking about.

"I know what it's like to fight to protect" he said with that annoying poker-face.

Kagura blinked and sat up, ignoring the wave of pain in her head. "Really? That's kinda surprising."

"What's more surprising is that a monster like you has a desire to protect something."

"_That does it!" _She was tired of his attitude. "What the Hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled in his face. "I tried to have a normal conversation for once and wasn't making fun of you, but you just had to say that! Do you have to be such a cold, heartless bastard who doesn't care about a girl's feelings at all?! Why did you even save me just now if you hate me so much?!"

"It's no fun if you're not around for me" he answered, not the least bit taken aback by her outburst.

"_I'm the only one who's allowed to beat her!"_ The words from long ago that he spoke at the Yagyuu mansion rang in her head, making her blood boil. "Don't screw with me!" she screamed and he pulled slightly away from her. "If it's about fighting, I'm not only your opponent! You don't own me!"

Something akin to shock and fear flashed in his eyes until his face turned cold and emotionless. Kagura bit her lip, realizing she might have said something wrong just now. He stood up and picked his sword, starting to walk away. They said nothing, and he was gone in a matter of seconds.

Kagura looked down and noticed his jacket on her. The black piece of Shinsengumi uniform was wet as well, but it was still put on her. Kagura fisted her hands angrily.

"That bastard..."

* * *

Later that day, Kagura stood in front of the Shinsengumi headquarters. It was already nearing sunset, so she had to make this fast or Gin-chan would get angry at her.

"I want to talk with Gorilla" she said and the officers let her in, knowing her already.

Kagura marched to Kondou's office and let herself in, not caring if he was busy or not. Kondou looked up in surprise and grinned as he saw her. "Kagura-chan! What a surprise! Eh, isn't that Sougo's jacket?"

Kagura nodded. "I want to talk with you, Gorilla" she said and sat down. "About that guy."

Kondou grinned. "Of course, I knew you would eventually do something like this, seeing as you two were clearly fated! Ask me anything, I've known him for years now!"

"Actually, I want to ask you about his behavior today." Kagura then repeated that day's events as truthfully as she could, and Kondou for once listened patiently. Once she was finished, Kondou had a sad smile on his face.

"That boy still hasn't grown up, it seems" he sighed and started his own story. "He was a lonely child, never had any friends. He was just a kid when he and his sister moved to the dojo and everyone else was at least five years older than him. Well, his lonely childhood and the death of his older sister few years back probably made him into what he is."

"She died?" Kagura asked.

Kondou nodded. "She was his only family, the only person he really opened up to. He doesn't know how to show his feelings to other people. Well, other than indifference, anger and sadistic amusement. He isn't that sociable, that kid."

Kagura pondered for a while about this. "Then why did he have a look like that when I yelled at him?"

"I can't say that I know, but I have a theory" Kondou answered. "Sougo seems to have a slight...obsession. For years he has tried to get Hijikata out of the way so he could be the vice commander, you know that. He's also quite possessive of certain things, and it appears that you're one of them, Kagura-chan."

Kagura blushed and stood up. "Do you know where he is?"

Kondou smiled knowingly. "I think I do."

* * *

"To Hell with Gin-chan and curfew" Kagura muttered as she made her way through the cemetery. "Jeez, how am I supposed to understand him if he doesn't tell me anything?!"

"_At his sister's grave, huh?" _Kagura looked around and spotted a figure sitting in front of a grave. She walked over and recognised him as the person she was looking for. She simply sat next to him and stayed quiet, glancing at his curled up form once in a while. They were silent for a long time, just sat there, until he said something, very quietly. She wasn't sure if she had heard him right, so she took the risk and touched his hand. She jumped in surprise when he all of a sudden grabbed that hand, holding it almost too tightly. Not once did he otherwise move, just held onto her hand. That was enough to tell her she had indeed heard right, and they fell silent again. They didn't need anymore words.

"_I didn't mean that..."_

_

* * *

_

Omake

"Kagura! Where have you been?! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Gin-chan yelled.

"No" she answered.

"It's 4 AM!" he yelled. Then he noticed the way she was holding and caressing her left hand. "So, what were you doing?" he asked, back to his normal lazy character.

"Holding hands" she simply answered and blew at her hand. "Damn, it hurts..."

"Just WHO were you holding hands with? You're not supposed to hurt after holding hands!"

"I think something broke..."

"That's why I'm asking you WHO WERE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH?! OI, DON'T GO TO SLEEP! KAGURA!"

* * *

_**Well, that's it. It really turned out to be different from my original version...but this one is better, the other was way OOC xD**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews! Feedback is much appreciated!  
**_


End file.
